


Birds And Bees

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Fictober ‘19 [9]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, a bit of smut?, fictober 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: “A sip is good, a glass is better, but the whole damn bottle? Now, that is heaven.”





	Birds And Bees

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 19; prompt 9: “There’s a certain taste to it.”
> 
> turned out a lot steamier than I thought initially!

Sitting at Reeves’ old desk, a place where she liked to come and just regroup on occasion, Ellie finished up her remaining paperwork. She was so engrossed in her work, she didn’t hear Nick and Max sit down until they were already halfway into an animated conversation. From what she gathered, Nick was attempting to give Max, the new high school senior, advice on women. 

She tuned them out, lost in her own thoughts, until she heard Nick say something about birds and bees. She stayed in her hiding spot, but abandoned the paperwork to properly eavesdrop. 

“Max, think of it like- think of it like a shot of whiskey. See you can either sip and savor it, or knock it back fast and hard. It all depends not the mood,” Torres said with a sly grin on his face—not that she could see, but oh she could hear that grin. “A slow burn makes it all the better.”

“Really? That simple?” Max asked, a bit of hero-worship in his tone. He and Nick had come a long way since last year; it was refreshing to see their relationship grow. 

“Yeah-, yeah that simple. There’s a certain taste to it. If you know what I mean,” and she swore Torres winked right there. Bet her entire paycheck on it. 

Ellie couldn’t take it anymore, this was an opportunity she could not resist. Pushing away from the desk and popping up suddenly, she cleared her throat. She began to address the two men as she rounded the cubicle divider near her actual desk. “Well Max, see that- that is why poor Nick here is still single.”

“Oh is it, Ellie?” Nick questioned her, to his credit hiding his surprise of being caught pretty well, but she saw the light sheen to his upper lip. 

Making sure to lengthen her purposeful stride, lower her voice just slightly, and look to the ceiling as if gathering her thoughts, she continued , “You know, I’d say sex? Sex is like a fine wine.” She dropped her gaze to land on Nick’s and held it. Carefully emphasizing certain words, she went on, “You want a smooth,  _ deep _ flavor, a _bold_ body ,” she did a quick sweep with her eyes of Nick’s frame from behind the desk, “to experience the uh-  _maximum_— “ she rolled the word out of her mouth like she was not standing in the middle of the bullpen, bent over the front of Nick’s desk palms flat on the tabletop—“amount of  _ pleasure _ of the wine.” Nick coughed at the word ‘pleasure’ but quickly regained composure. She wasn’t done yet, this was just too damn fun, “A sip is good, a glass is better, but the whole damn bottle? Now,  _ that _ is heaven.”

She watched the swallow run down Nick’s throat, saw his pulse quicken as he followed her gaze to the hollow of his neck. She shot a glance at Max but didn’t move, “You’d do well to treat a woman like a fine, expensive wine rather than a shot of cheap whiskey.” She finished by returning to match Nick’s stare, but she cocked an eyebrow in return, almost as if raising a challenge. 

Apparently she had turned Nick speechless,  _ and man did that feel good, she felt powerful, sexy almost.  _

The moment dissipated as Max cleared his throat to cut through the tension. Ellie pulled her eyes away from Nick’s and stood up slowly. Returning to Reeves’ desk, she looked back over her shoulder at Max to clarify her little show, “Sorry to interrupt, boys. Just figured Max might like a woman’s perspective.” She finished with a quick wave and disappeared back down behind the divider. 

She heard rather than saw Max turn to Nick, who seemed to be dumbfounded still at her little charade, and exclaim, “Wait! Have you two not-, you haven’t hit that yet??”

All she heard was a grunt, closely followed by an ‘ow.’ “The hell man? You didn’t have to punch me.”

Ellie had never had to smother a laugh so hard in her life. 

Nick in one of the deadliest tones she’d ever heard told him, “Don’t you dare talk about Ellie that way again.”

Ellie tried to hide a satisfied smile from breaking out across her face...she failed.

“What, man?” Max asked on the defensive. “Oh, oh! Well why haven’t you told her if that’s how you feel about it?”

“Told her what.” Nick deadpanned. It really wasn’t a question—good thing for her high school seniors don’t usually catch on to that sort of thing. 

Max replied eagerly, “Dude, you know what! And if that little explanation of hers was any hint, clearly she wants you too. In a  _ smooth and deep _ kind of way, if you catch my drift.” She could just picture Max grinning stupidly while elbowing Nick in the side. 

“Alright, alright, alright. First Kasie, then Ziva, now you?” Nick said, exasperated. “I’ll tell her okay? Just-, let’s just go. You need to get home, anyways.”

Ellie ducked as they walked past Reeves’ desk and took the elevator down. Not soon after did she hurriedly put her things together and rush back to her house. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but she needed a hot bath to release all of that built-up sexual tension from earlier.

Robe on, candles lit, bath drawn, Ellie was seconds from stepping into an oasis of lavender and eucalyptus when she heard a knock on the door. She peered through the peephole and allowed herself a quick grin before replacing it with a masked expression and opening the door to who else but Nick. 

His eyes bugged slightly when they took in the deep V of her robe, and all that it didn’t leave to the imagination. After his eyes traveled down to her feet and back up to rest on her face, she motioned for him to come in. He did so wordlessly. 

Walking to the kitchen counter, he held a small bag next to his side. He continued to say nothing as he turned to face her, so naturally, Ellie opened her mouth first and asked the elephant in the room, “What’s in the bag, Nick?”

“This?” He asked as he removed the bag’s contents by it’s long neck and showed her the bottle of wine before placing it on the counter. “Oh just a fine wine I’ve had.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting to find the right person to enjoy it with. See, there’s a certain taste to it. It has to be enjoyed the right way with the right person.  _ That’s _ what makes it perfect, special.” He had moved closer and closer to her until he came to stop less than a few inches away. 

“Mmmmm,” was all Ellie had left in her. The intense look in Nick’s eyes had her insides doing summersaults, and other parts melting faster than the candles in the bathroom. When Nick’s fingertips brushed her clavicle as he went to grab the lapels of her robe, she shuddered in a breath. 

“Sex may be like a fine wine, but a fine wine is only delicious if it  _breathes_ first.” The moment Nick said the word breathe, he ripped apart the lapels of her robe and it fell to the floor in a puddle of silk. 

It was Nick’s turn to sharply inhale and stop breathing. Locking eyes with her, he declared, “But a fine wine is only a small part of the entire affair. And with you Ellie, I want the whole damn thing.” He punctuated his statement with a heart-stopping kiss that promised a heck of a lot more, and not just for tonight. 


End file.
